(ZikWon) My Kitty Boo
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: U Kwon, namja tampan sekaligus manis. Rambutnya yang semerah wine terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Dia sangat mencintai kucing. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk makhluk menggemaskan tersebut. Namun bagaimana bila suatu hari savannah hybrid, kucing menggemaskan yang ia besarkan sedari kecil... berkata 'I Love You' padanya? A Block B Fics
1. Chapter 1

**FF BLOCK B/YAOI/ZIKWON/MY KITTY BOO/Chapter 1**

**Title: My Kitty Boo**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/Angst/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Wu Ji Ho aka Zico**

**Kim Yoo Kwon aka U Kwon**

**Support Cast:**

**Ahn Jae Hyo**

**Couples nyusul~~**

**Disclaimer: Seven Seasons Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Karena sebentar lagi FF J.V bkalan tamat, FF ZikWon hybrid ini akhirx Young Ran terbitin. Smoga Readers-nim yg ge-shipp ni couple pda suka, ne?! Selamat membaca, 4 u all BLOCKBUSTER! \(=^0^=)/\(=^0^=)/

**Summary:** U Kwon, namja tampan sekaligus manis. Rambutnya yang semerah wine terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Dia sangat mencintai kucing. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk makhluk menggemaskan tersebut. Namun bagamana bila suatu hari savannah hybrid, kucing menggemaskan yang ia besarkan sedari kecil... berkata 'I Love You' padanya? Apakah ia akan menjawabnya dengan, 'I Love You Too'?

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**My Kitty Boo**

**Chapter 1**

_"Zico Baby~? Kitty Boo~ where are you~? Come here, Baby~ It's time to eat~"_

U Kwon, namja manis dan tampan berambut merah itu, memanggil savannah hybrid peliharaannya sembari bersenandung riang. Bibirnya yang merah sesekali mengerucut, memanggil dengan penuh aegyo yang ia miliki.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara berisik kasak-kusuk dari arah ruang tengah. U Kwon tersenyum begitu lebar, apalagi saat sepasang telinga cokelat keemasan tampak mengintip di pintu dapur, diikuti setelahnya sesosok tubuh tegap lumayan tinggi dengan ekor panjang cokelat keemasan bercorak garis cincin hitam, memasuki ruang makan dapur.

"Hyung... aku sudah cukup-sangat besar untuk kau panggil 'baby'!"

U Kwon terkekeh mendengar sang 'pet' mengeluh akan panggilan sayangnya. "Yah! Bagiku kau tetaplah 'my baby'. Tidak perduli sebesar apapun kau sekarang, My Kitty-Baby-Boo Zico-ya~~"

Zico si 'kitty boo' hanya memutar bola mata malas. Heran, majikannya ini suka sekali menggodainya!

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk! Hyung sudah menyiapkan daging panggang kesukaanmu."

Menyerah. Yah, rasanya percuma beradu argumen dengan majikannya yang manis dan berkulit seputih susu ini. Maka dari itu, Zico hanya pasrah mendekat dan duduk pada kursi yang U Kwon tarik untuknya.

"Hari ini kau ingin minum apa? Susu vanilla atau cokelat?" tanya U Kwon sembari memilah-milah deretan susu di pintu lemari es. Lagi-lagi ia mengecek kemasan botol-botol susu, memastikan kalau tidak satu pun dari benda itu yang mendekati delapan bulan masa kedaluwarsa. Bagi U Kwon, hanya hal-hal terbaiklah yang akan ia berikan pada 'pet' kesayangannya.

"Aku ingin minum americano, Hyung."

Mata sipit namun tajam itu terbelalak. Mulut merahnya terbuka diakibatkan oleh rahang jatuh. Sangat dramatis dan terlalu shock berlebihan mendengar 'kitty boo' kesayangannya se-jagad-raya, meminta sesuatu ber-cafein seperti... americano? Oh, tidak... apa kabarnya dengan susu cokelat dan vanilla yang manis?

"Andweeeeeee...! Kau tidak boleh minum minuman pahit ber-cafein seperti itu! Kau hanya boleh minum susu yang manis, Kitty Boo~ Kau masih terlalu kecil!" pekik U Kwon histeris. Dia yang tadinya berdiri di depan kulkas, sekarang dengan ajaibnya telah berada di samping sang pet dan memeluk erat leher jenjang itu dari samping. Pipi kanannya sampai menempel erat dengan pipi kiri lumayan chubby milik Zico.

"Hyung... aku ini sebanding dengan umurmu dalam ukuran manusia!" Zico mencoba menjauhkan pelukan erat U Kwon darinya. Huft... dia buntu pada kata menyerah lagi karena pelukan sang majikan terlalu erat. Benar-benar posesif.

"Walaupun begitu, bagiku kau tetap anak kecil! My Baby Boo! Kau hanya bertumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat. Itu saja."

Terus terang apa yang keluar dari bibir U Kwon saat ini, adalah kekhawatiran hatinya yang terdalam. Dulunya Zico hanyalah anak kucing kecil, setara balita dalam pangkuannya. Namun pertumbuhan hybrid yang cepat, membuat kurun waktu lima tahun menjadi batas pertumbuhan keremajaan kaum hybrid. Sekarang Zico malah setara dengan dirinya, bahkan bertubuh lebih tinggi! U Kwon jadi sedih sendiri, apalagi savannah hybrid tersebut mulai mengeluh kalau ia sudah menunjukkan sifat-sifat 'memanjakan'.

_'Hiks~ padahal dulu Zico suka dipanggil 'baby'...'_

Yah, U Kwon sedih sekali.

~~~~~~~\(=^3^)(=0.^)/~~~~~~

Kepala dengan rambut sewarna wine itu tampak bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali tangannya yang kurus dan seputih susu diangkat ke atas, diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan 'Ayo semangat, Kitty Boo!'. Ia sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar bangku penonton lapangan yang tertuju tiap kali ia berteriak keras.

"Akh! Hati-hati!" Sekarang si rambut merah bangkit dari duduknya. Rasanya ingin berlari ke tengah lapangan saja, membantu savannah hybrid kesayangan yang baru saja terjatuh akibat didorong oleh pemain american football dari tim lawan. Tetapi untunglah, savannah hybrid yang terjatuh itu akhirnya dapat berdiri dengan tegap kembali setelah dibantu oleh teman satu timnya.

Meskipun begitu, tidak lantas membuat si rambut merah lega. Sekarang dia malah cemas kalau-kalau savannah hybrid-nya mengalami cedera parah. Dia tetap berdiri dan hampir saja berlari turun ke tepi lapangan kalau saja tangannya tidak ditangkap terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang.

"Kwonie, Zico-ssi baik-baik saja. Kau cemas terlalu berlebihan."

U Kwon, si rambut merah, mencoba menyentak tangan yang mencekalnya. Tapi tidak berhasil. "Lepas, Jae Hyo-ya! Bagaimana kalau Kitty Boo-Ku mengalami patah tulang?!"

Jae Hyo menghela nafas berat. Namja tampan itu tampak lelah sendiri melihat ke-overpro-an U Kwon pada sang pet. Dulunya Jae Hyo menganggap hal ini lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun... entah kenapa, setelah lima tahun, Zico bertumbuh dewasa dan, Jae Hyo mendapati pemandangan pet dan majikan ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Demi Tuhan, U Kwon itu kekasihnya! Seharusnya hanya dia yang namja manis itu pikirkan. Bukan makhluk bertelinga dan berekor kucing itu!

"Dia baik-baik saja, Kwonie Chagi~ Kau lihat? Sekarang dia sudah berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk bermain lagi. Demi Tuhan, dia itu terlalu sehat untuk kau cemaskan!"

Meskipun masih terlihat keraguan dan kekhawatiran di matanya, namja manis tersebut akhirnya menurut dan duduk dengan tenang kembali di samping Jae Hyo. Dan mata tajamnya kembali menatap ke arah lapangan lekat, meninggalkan tatapan Jae Hyo yang menggambarkan berbagai emosi saat ini,

Marah?

Tidak...

Cemburu?

Oh, itu mungkin.

Ah! Baiklah, Jae Hyo memang cemburu! Puas?!

Dari tengah lapangan, mata tajam sesosok savannah hybrid tanpa kentara mengamati pasangan kekasih yang saat ini saling berpegangan tangan. Keduanya saling menatap dan dari kejauhan seperti ini pun, jelas sekali keduanya sangat serasi. Bagai tertusuk pisau, belati di ulu hati, sang savannah hybrid hanya mampu menutup matanya yang memanas dan sebisa mungkin, menelan sesuatu yang bagai menggumpal di tenggorokannya.

Pahit...

Rasanya menyakitkan,

Menginginkan hati...

Yang telah dimiliki orang lain...

########^0^#########

"Zico Baby~ aku bawakan baju gan—"

Blush~~~

U Kwon tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan secepat kilat berbalik dengan wajah memerah padam. Bagian belakang kepalanya menghadap sang savannah hybrid yang saat ini hanya berbalut handuk dari pinggang ke bawah.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar. Di dalam hati bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Zico mendapatkan semua abs dan otot-otot liat itu di tubuhnya? Terakhir kali U Kwon lihat... hanya tubuh montok tanpa otot. Oh, itu tiga bulan yang lalu. Omona~ dalam tiga bulan Zico sudah berubah secepat itu?! Apa mungkin semua perubahan tersebut diakibatkan oleh bergabungnya Zico ke dalam tim American footbal sekolah?

Karena saking sayangnya pada sang pet, U Kwon dengan senang hati memasukkannya ke sekolah hybrid ternama di Seoul. Zico yang tampan dan lincah, dalam sekejap menjelma menjadi idola. Apalagi semenjak ia ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim, U Kwon bahkan dengan sangat mudah mendapati tatapan memuja yeoja maupun namja ke arah pet-nya itu. Terus terang U Kwon merasa terganggu. Dia... tidak suka, mungkin?

Zico berkacak pinggang, sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sekarang terekspos jelas. "Huft... Hyung, kau tidak mengetuk pintu lagi."

"Mi-mianhe, a-aku... a-aku..."

Baiklah, sekarang U Kwon kebingungan sendiri; kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Dia... gugup?

Kedua mata Zico menyipit. Kegugupan U Kwon terlalu nyata untuk tidak dirasakan oleh insting tajamnya. "Hyung, kau... gugup, eoh?" tebaknya sembari menyeringai lebar.

"A-AKU TIDAK GUGUP! Kenapa aku harus me-merasa gu-gugup?!"

Ini menarik. Zico mendapati hal ini menarik. Bagaimana tidak? U Kwon yang biasanya selalu menatap jahil dan menggodainya, memperlakukannya seperti bocah kecil... sekarang bahkan tidak mampu menatapnya?! Namja manis berambut merah tersebut terus-menerus menghindar saat Zico berusaha melihat wajahnya yang sungguh, demi Tuhan, memerah layaknya tomat matang.

"Hyung... insting tajamku dapat mencium rasa gugupmu~" goda Zico lagi. Kali ini dia sengaja berbisik di telinga U Kwon. Membuat telinga yang dibisiki memerah padam pula karena diterpa hembusan nafasnya. Ah... sepertinya namja manis ini memiliki telinga yang begitu sensitif.

"Ti-tidak! Instingmu salah! Ini baju gantimu!" Tanpa menoleh U Kwon mengulurkan pakaian di tangan kanannya ke belakang. Pakaian tersebut tepat mengenai dada bidang milik Zico.

Si pemilik dada tersenyum. Ia gemas. Sang majikan terlihat sangat manis kalau salah tingkah begini. Dan, tidak dapat dipercayainya, ia akan... berkesempatan melihat hal ini.

"Y-yah! Cepat a-ambil bajumu! A-aku tidak ingin kau ma-masuk angin!" Meskipun gugup setengah mati, rasa perhatian U Kwon pada pet-nya tidak pernah memudar.

Zico melihat tangan yang terulur padanya mulai gemetar. Pasti karena kram. Untuk itu, diambilnya pakaian tersebut namun... satu tangan yang lain menggenggam lengan bawah milik si manis yang terulur dan mengelusnya.

Perlakuan itu tentu saja membuat U Kwon terkesiap dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, entah bagaimana wajah Zico terulur dari balik bahunya dan dengan lembut savannah hybrid tersebut mengecup pipi kanannya lama.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Satu menit berlalu barulah Zico melepaskan pipi putih lembut U Kwon. Suara 'cup' yang nyaring sampai bergema di dinding kamar mandi.

"Gumawoyo, Hyung. Dan lain kali, cobalah untuk mengetuk pintu, ne? Hyung tidak mau, 'kan, kalau sewaktu-waktu kita bertemu dalam keadaan aku yang naked?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Kata-kata Zico menegaskan sebuah peringatan.

U Kwon merasakan wajahnya tidak bisa lebih panas lagi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, makhluk manis malang berambut merah itu berlari secepat kilat keluar dari kamar Zico. Tanpa sengaja pintu ditutupnya terlalu keras, sekeras dentuman jantungnya pada telinga, mungkin.

Senyuman lebar namun konyol melukis wajah tampan si savannah hybrid. Telinga segitiga cokelat keemasannya bergerak antusias. Lalu detik berikutnya ia seolah tersadar akan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Dia baru saja... menggoda U Kwon, 'kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Babbo?! Sekarang bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya?!" Geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokan Zico. Kedua telapak tangan mulai menggusak wajah dengan kasar. Ia frustasi. Akibat ulah nekatnya sendiri.

Bila Zico yang selalu easy going saja frustasi, bagaimana dengan U Kwon yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat barang satu kaleng sampah pun berserakan?

Naas.

Makhluk malang itu sekarang duduk tak berdaya di lantai. Bersandar lunglai pada pintu kamarnya—tempat yang sekiranya akan menyembunyikan dirinya dari savannah hybrid asing yang sekarang berada di kamar 'Kitty Boo' kesayangannya.

'Siapa makhluk itu?'

Adalah pertanyaan yang terus-menerus berulang dalam benak U Kwon saat ini. Mendadak rasa 'hampa' itu kembali. Rasanya ia kembali sendirian di rumah besarnya ini. Padahal... sudah lama ia tak merasakan hal itu. U Kwon ingin 'kitty boo'nya kembali! Kembalikan Kitty Boo-Nya yang dulu! Kitty Boo Zico-Nya... dia kemana? Kemana pet-nya yang polos itu menghilang?

Kitty Boo-Nya... tersesat...

**TBC**

NB: HIDUP ZIKWON! ZICO THE KING OF SKINSHIP! And, guys... please take a good-expressions selca, pleaaaaassseee...? I barely hard 2 find the good expressions of u two*took a glance 2 Zico & U Kwon*


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BLOCK B/YAOI/ZIKWON/MY KITTY BOO/Chapter 2**

**Title: My Kitty Boo**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Scien-fict/Angst/AU**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Main Cast:**

**Wu Ji Ho aka Zico**

**Kim Yoo Kwon aka U Kwon**

**Support Cast:**

**Ahn Jae Hyo**

**Couples nyusul~~**

**Disclaimer: Seven Seasons Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeoooonnngggg~~^^ Huft... kejadian di FF J.V terulang lagi d FF ni. Review dikitnya bikin nyesek. Tapi... gak pa2 deh, Young Ran dah senang klo da yg ng-review. Thank buat Huang Rany-ssi, TriplleJ-ssi, & GI24-ssi yg ng-review, ne?! *bow* Hiks, tanpa sepatah-dua patah kata dari kalian mungkin Young Ran dah ng-drop banget. GUMAWOYO! \(=^0^=)/ Akhir kata, selamat membaca, 4 u all BBC! \(=^0^=)/\(=^0^=)/

**Summary:** U Kwon, namja tampan sekaligus manis. Rambutnya yang semerah wine terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Dia sangat mencintai kucing. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk makhluk menggemaskan tersebut. Namun bagaimana bila suatu hari savannah hybrid, kucing menggemaskan yang ia besarkan sedari kecil... berkata 'I Love You' padanya? Apakah ia akan menjawabnya dengan, 'I Love You Too'?

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**My Kitty Boo**

**Chapter 2**

—Sarapanmu kuhangatkan dalam microwave. Don't forget to eat that! I have to go early and can't wait 'till you wake up. Mianhe, Zico-ya~ Oh, don't drinks coffee! Told you =( Key?^^ —

XOXO Kwonie Hyung ^0^

Alis Zico berkerut seusai membaca pesan singkat yang ditempelkan U Kwon pada pintu lemari es. Yah, meskipun isi pesan yang ditinggalkan terdengar hangat dan ceria... tapi ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

Really. Not. Good!

Tidak pernah sekalipun U Kwon absen menyambutnya di pagi hari saat sarapan. Namja manis berambut merah itu bahkan selalu bersikeras mengantar Zico ke sekolah dengan mobil meskipun ia sudah dibelikan motor. Sekarang... ia pergi begitu saja?

Ah, tidak, Babbo... U Kwon yang manis jelas-jelas menghindar darimu! Tidak ingatkah kau dengan apa yang terjadi semalam?!

"Babbo! _You're fuckin' idiot!_" Zico tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati diri sendiri sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Sekarang ia yakin seratus persen, seorang savannah hybrid babbo bernama Zico, telah merusak semuanya!

Semuanya!

_For a God sake..._

~~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0.^=)/~~~~~~

"Kwonie!" Jae Hyo berteriak sembari menyambar pinggang ramping itu agar merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya. Si manis yang ditarik tampak linglung tidak mengerti menatap ke arah Jae Hyo.

"Jae Hyo-ya? Waegeure?"

Ditanyai begitu, membuat Jae Hyo melebarkan kedua mata tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan cemas dilarikannya punggung tangan ke arah kening putih yang tertutupi poni merah tersebut.

Tidak panas.

Suhu tubuh normal.

Dengan helaan nafas berat si tampan membawa tubuh ramping sang namja manis untuk duduk pada kursi terdekat, di depan koridor kelas dua. "Kwonie, kau nyaris menabrak tiang. Kau tidak sadar?"

Namja manis yang ditanya masih linglung, dan terlihat lebih linglung lagi saat kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga, Chagi... ada apa denganmu? Hari ini sikapmu aneh sekali, kau tahu?"

Kepala merah U Kwon, si namja manis, malah tertunduk lesu. Tangannya yang tadi berpegangan erat pada tali tas di bahu, sekarang berpindah, memainkan jari dalam pangkuan.

Ada yang tidak beres. Dan Jae Hyo tahu itu.

"Jangan bilang... ini ada hubungannya dengan Zico-ssi?"

Deg~

Kedua mata sipit U Kwon tampak membulat maksimal saat mengangkat kepala. Oh, sayang sekali, Jae Hyo merasakan sakit mendapati tebakannya benar. Yah, lagi-lagi savannah hybrid sombong itu mencuri 'topik' diantara mereka.

"Huft... apalagi yang dilakukannya? Dia membuat masalah lagi?"

"Eum... anieyo. Kitty Boo..."

_'Stupid jack-ass cat!'_ Jae Hyo menambahkan di dalam hati, melampiaskan rasa kesal mendengar bibir merah U Kwon memanggil 'monster' kucing menyebalkan itu dengan manis.

"...semalam dia bertingkah aneh," kata U Kwon lirih.

"Bertingkah aneh?! Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu, 'kan?!"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" bantah U Kwon cepat. Di dalam hati ia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya, kenapa... dia berbohong pada Jae Hyo? Jelas-jelas Zico melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya, 'kan? Tapi... 'melakukan' apa sebenarnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya Zico perbuat sampai-sampai jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini? Bahkan sekarang, saat mengingat kejadian semalam... debaran jantung di dadanya kembali berisik. Pipinya juga terasa memanas.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!

Jae Hyo hendak bertanya lebih jauh ketika suara bel pertanda waktu pelajaran akan dimulai bergema. Untuk sementara... dia akan menyimpan hal ini terlebih dahulu. Untuk sementara.

"Kajja, Kwonie! Waktunya masuk kelas."

_'Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si kucing bodoh itu!'_

########^0^########

"Zico-ssi~ kau terlihat keren sekali dengan motor ini~"

"Ne~ You looks much hotter, Zico-ssi~"

Beberapa yeoja berpakaian yang kelewat minim untuk disebut seragam sekolah, berkumpul, saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Mereka terkikik centil layaknya tidak ada hari esok.

"Bisa kalian minggir? Kalian menghalangi jalanku," ucap Zico dingin. Cool, di mata yeoja-yeoja centil itu.

"No, no, no, Zico-ssi~ kau harus memberi 'pajak lewat' dulu pada kami~" Salah satu diantara mereka, yang dandanan wajahnya paling menor dan Zico yakin, paling tidak alami, memainkan jari di kepala motor sport milik Zico.

Hanya satu yang terlintas di kepala si savannah hybrid melihatnya, 'Shit! Aku harus mencuci motorku sampai bersih nanti!'

Tanpa sadar Zico menggeram rendah. Dia benci dan merasa sial sekali hari ini. Niatnya untuk menjemput sang majikan di sekolah, harus tersandung oleh sekumpulan yeoja centil dan tidak tahu malu. Bitch, lebih tepatnya.

"Kau harus mau keluar dengan kami malam ini. Bagaimana? Bersenang-senang, kau tahu~"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Waegeure~? Karena U Kwon-ssi? Kau perlu kami meminta izin padanya?"

Namja tampan di atas motor menggeram lagi. Tidak suka sama sekali kalau nama sang majikan diucapkan oleh mulut-mulut kotor di depannya. "Aku tidak butuh izin dari Hyung. Apapun yang kulakukan, semua bergantung padaku. Sekarang minggir! Kalian mau kutabrak?!"

Bukannya minggir, salah satu yeoja itu sekarang malah naik ke atas boncengan motor dan dengan sangat sengaja memeluk Zico, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung tegap savannah hybrid tersebut dengan erat. "Ayolah, Zico-ssi~ jangan galak begitu~ 'kucing' yang baik harus pandai-pandai mengambil hati manusia~"

Huft... seperti inilah manusia. Mereka terlampau sombong; menganggap kaumnya termulia dari semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Zico tidak asing lagi atas perlakuan sembarangan manusia padanya. Baik itu namja atau pun yeoja, mereka semua sama. Kaum hybrid selalu dilecehkan dengan hakikat bahwa mereka semua—hybrid—diciptakan sebagai 'pet'. Dalam artian negatif.

"Lepaskan aku. Jangan sampai aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu," geram Zico penuh ancaman. Sayangnya, yeoja yang memeluknya malah terkikik, membuat dadanya yang lagi-lagi Zico rasa 'benda' palsu, bergerak tidak lazim di punggung namja tampan tersebut.

"Aigo... Zico-ssi~ aku malah ingin melihat kau melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku~ aku tidak sabar! Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang?! Di tempatmu? Ah, di tempatku lebih baik~ Kau mau melakukan sixsome?"

Terdengar kikikan memuakkan dari teman-teman si yeoja.

Cukup sudah.

Zico tidak dapat mentolerirnya lagi.

Yeoja-yeoja jalang itu harus menyingkir darinya. Sekarang. Juga!

Tanpa memikirkan hukum utama kaum hybrid kalau mereka tidak boleh melawan atau menyakiti manusia, Zico menurunkan standar motornya dan menyentak turun hingga membuat yeoja yang memeluknya oleng, nyaris jatuh. Dengan penuh amarah dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan tangan si yeoja dan menariknya turun.

"Akh! Yak! Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau tidak mau turun, maka aku akan membuatmu turun," kata Zico dingin. Sesegera mungkin melepaskan cengkraman begitu ia berhasil membuat yeoja itu turun dan agak menjauh dari motornya,

Wajah si yeoja dipenuhi kerutan amarah. Huh, seharusnya dia melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah palsunya di cermin saat ini. Zico yakin, yeoja itu akan terkena serangan jantung begitu melakukannya.

"Peliharaan Bodoh! Beraninya kau melawan manusia!" teriak si yeoja histeris. Hampir saja tangannya yang berkuku panjang hendak melayang—terlihat menampar namun sebenarnya mencakar—menyakiti pipi Zico jika tidak sebuah tangan seputih susu terulur dan mencengkram kuat tangan si yeoja.

"Jangan sekali-sekali berpikiran untuk menyakiti Zico-Ku, Hye Rin-ssi."

Mata cokelat sang savannah hybrid terbelalak lebar, kaget mendapati majikannya yang manis dan berambut merah telah berdiri diantara mereka. Aura dan tatapan namja manis tersebut sangat... tajam; menusuk layaknya mata pisau. Zico hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Beginilah U Kwon kalau sedang mengamuk. Sungguh berbeda jauh dari sosoknya yang manis dan menggemaskan sehari-hari. Layaknya angel dan devil. Tentu saja, bahkan diantara cahaya pun, pastilah ada bayangan hitam di belakangnya, bukan?

"YAK! APPO! LEPASKAN AKU! Kucing Bodohmu yang melanggar hakikatnya. Dia yang menyakitiku duluan!"

Hye Rin, si Yeoja Jalang pembohong.

MUNAFIK!

Bukannya melepaskan, U Kwon semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Membuat telapak tangan Hye Rin mulai memutih. Semakin ia meronta, semakin kuat pula cengkraman U Kwon. Teman-teman Hye Rin yang juga berada di sana hanya bisa menganga. Tidak berani mendekat, apalagi membela.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Bisa dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh wanita jalang sepertimu? Brainless Bitch. Aku melihat bagaimana dengan genitnya kau memeluk 'pet'-Ku. Masih untung aku tidak mematahkan tanganmu yang kotor ini. Jangan dekati milik orang lain, Bitch! Carilah lelaki lain kalau kau sebegitu tidak tahannya menggunakan tanganmu sendiri." Kata-kata kasar U Kwon diiringi dengan pekikan sakit Hye Rin setelahnya. Yeoja itu tersungkur di trotoar jalan begitu U Kwon menyentak lepas tangannya, namun tidak sebelum memberikan cengkraman kuat terakhir.

Hye Rin langsung menangis. Air mata buaya, atau karena kesakitan?

Ah, U Kwon tidak perduli. Sama. Sekali.

"Kajja, Zico-ya!"

Zico hanya pasrah, membiarkan dirinya ditarik begitu saja oleh sang majikan.

~~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0.^=)/~~~~~~

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Zico-ya, jangan sekali-sekali ke sekolahku! Kau lihat, 'kan, apa yang terjadi?! Hye Rin-ssi dan gengnya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggumu!"

Beberapa orang maid yang melintasi meja tempat U Kwon dan Zico sekarang duduk, mau tidak mau mencuri-curi pandang penasaran. Mereka jelas sekali melihat si rambut merah tengah memarahi pet-nya, namun... sungguh, pemandangan ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi... sang 'pet' dengan telinga segitiga cokelat keemasannya yang tampak berbaring lesu.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin menjemputmu. Tadi pagi kulihat mobilmu di garasi. Karena kau tidak bawa mobil maka—"

"Aku tidak butuh kau menjemputku! Apapun itu, kau seharusnya memikirkan keselamatan dirimu sendiri! Aku menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk jadi bodoh seperti ini, Zico-ya~! Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya tadi aku tidak datang? Hye Rin-ssi akan menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara! Kau mau itu terjadi?!" omel U Kwon panjang lebar. Dia tidak ingin memarahi Zico seperti ini, hanya saja... memikirkan savannah hybrid kesayangannya terkurung di balik jeruji besi... oh, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Hukum memanglah tidak pernah berpihak pada kaum hybrid. Manusia. Mereka selalu merasa berada di pihak yang benar. Ego manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dengan mudah untuk di-handle begitu saja. Apalagi oleh kaum hybrid.

Kepala Zico tertunduk. Sang majikan memarahinya tidak apa, namun... perkataan 'tidak butuh' yang keluar tentu saja berdampak lebih buruk. Yah, tentu saja U Kwon tidak membutuhkan jemputannya. U Kwon punya Jae Hyo; kekasih sempurna yang akan dengan senang hati menjemput dan mengantarkan kemanapun namja manis itu mau. Sementara Zico? He's only the fucking pet for a God sake! Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi U Kwon!

"Mianhe, Hyung." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut sang savannah hybrid. Demi Tuhan, tidak pernah ia merasa setidak-berguna ini selama hidupnya.

U Kwon seolah menyadari kalau... yah, mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan. Zico tidak bersalah, sebenarnya.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, U Kwon akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Zico yang tertangkup di atas meja. Kemudian dengan pelan menariknya dan memberikan kecupan butterfly kiss di kedua punggung tangan tersebut berkali-kali. Zico yang mendapat perlakuan manis seperti ini tentu saja kaget. Kepala serta telinga segitiganya berdiri. Dan mata doe tersebut tampak menatap nanar sang majikan.

Tidak ada lagi mata tajam yang menatapnya marah. Zico hanya disambut pemandangan menyejukkan dengan eyesmile beserta wajah manis yang seolah tampak bersinar.

"Mianhe, Kitty Boo. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. _I can't forgive myself if something bad happen to you. I just... love you so much, Kitty Boo~_"

Yah, love...

Kata 'love' memang tidak hanya satu artinya. Selain cinta dan suka, ada maksud kasih sayang yang membayangi kata 'love'. Dan Zico seratus persen yakin kalau namja di hadapannya ini pastilah mengacu pada maksud yang terakhir.

Kasih sayang...

U Kwon memang sangat menyayanginya. Lebih dari apapun.

Dan cinta...

U Kwon pastilah hanya memberikannya pada Jae Hyo.

Rasa sakit di dada sang savannah hybrid semakin menyiksa. Ia mulai terjebak dalam kata 'seandainya'; seandainya dia bukanlah pet. Seandainya seorang Zico terlahir sebagai manusia sempurna yang memiliki segalanya seperti halnya Jae Hyo. Seandainya Zico berkesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati U kwon. Dan seandainya... U Kwon mencintainya sebagai... seorang 'pria'.

Seandainya...

"Whoa, ini sudah gelap, Kitty Boo!" U Kwon memekik tiba-tiba. Kedua telapak tangan di pipi, mata dan mulut membulat dengan lucu. Namja manis ini telah sepenuhnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa; sang majikan menggemaskan dengan penuh aegyo. Entah U Kwon menyadari atau tidak kalau dirinya berkepribadian ganda. "Ayo, Kitty Boo! Aku yang memboncengmu pulang!"

Lagi-lagi Zico membiarkan sang majikan menariknya. Mereka keluar dari cafe dengan bergandengan tangan, ah, lebih tepatnya U Kwon yang menggenggam tangan si savannah hybrid dan menariknya.

#######^0^########

Jae Hyo menghela nafas lega saat menyaksikan kekasihnya datang memasuki rumah dengan helm ditenteng. Tidak bisa ia cegah, urat matanya berkedut begitu saja menatap tajam ke arah Zico yang menyusul di belakang. Jae Hyo benci Zico. Dia ingin kucing peliharaan itu musnah saja; pergi selamanya dari kehidupan sang kekasih.

"Jae!? Kau di sini?! Oh, apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"

"Huft... tidak juga. Mobilmu sudah di garasi. Kau tahu? Aku kaget sekali waktu menerima sms-mu tadi. Semuanya sibuk membicarakan pertengkaranmu dan Hye Rin di gerbang sekolah."

U Kwon nyengir gaje. Dengan kekanakan ia mengusap belakang kepalanya sembari mendekati namja tampan di pintu ruang tengah. "Mianhe, aku sampai merepotkanmu untuk mengantarkan mobil. Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Bukan bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, U Kwon hanya berpikir, mereka tidak perlu membahas kejadian di gerbang sekolah itu. Hye Rin tidaklah penting.

"Tsk! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh? Dan ya, nan jeongmal pegeoppa! Buatkan aku ramen dan kentang goreng. Kau pikir aku tidak letih membawa mobilmu ke rumah!?" protes Jae Hyo berpura-pura merajuk. Mengundang kikikan pelan dari sang kekasih dan sungutan mencela rahasia dari makhluk tampan di atas sofa sana. Jae Hyo berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Selagi si 'kucing peliharaan' itu melihat mereka.

"Kkkkk~ kau mengendarai mobilnya ke sini, Babbo. Bukan mendorongnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa letih!? Aku bah—"

U Kwon tidak berkesempatan melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Jae Hyo menempelkan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Ciuman lembut yang diberikan namja itu membuat si rambut merah menutup mata dan tersenyum membalasnya.

Satu-satunya yang terkesiap di sini adalah Zico. Mata cokelatnya menatap nanar dua orang di pintu ruang tengah sana. Adegan ciuman yang dilakukan keduanya terlalu banyak untuk si tampan savannah hybrid tersebut dapat terima. Maka dari itu dia pergi dari sana. bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan menguncinya.

Tidak,

Zico bukanlah pengecut.

Dia hanya...

Patah hati.

Tidak ada yang salah kalau kita ingin melindungi hati kita dari kehancuran, bukan?

Tanpa U Kwon ketahui, Jae Hyo menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Puas sekali melihat saingannya pergi melarikan diri. Yah, U Kwon hanya miliknya. Zico harus tahu hal itu. Zico harus sadar diri di mana posisinya.

**TBC**

NB: HIDUP ZIKWON! ZIKWON! ZIKWON! Meskipun beberapa orang gak suka ni couple, but... mian, I fall head over toes for this couple! I think they both a prefect match if you wanna get the image of rebel and sweet couple! I LUV ZIKWON SO MUCH! b(=^3^=)d


End file.
